


The More the Merrier

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: One more little surprise on Christmas never hurt anyone.





	The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: There are so many shoutouts I'd like to give today! The reviews/comments I've been receiving lately have been lovely, so thank you all from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> This story will take us back to a very canon pairing, but that's okay because it's an awesome pairing all the same.
> 
> The original prompt was provided by GaeilgeRua, but I made a minor adaptation to make it a little more my speed. I know she'll love it anyways. The story was beta read by the ever so wonderful xxDustNight88. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love both of these lovely ladies very much!
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: The More the Merrier  
> Pairing: Hinny  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: One more little surprise on Christmas never hurt anyone.
> 
> Having so much fun sharing these! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"Are you sure you want to make our announcement tonight?" Ginny asked, putting the last of her necessities into a handbag before they headed out for the evening. "It's Christmas, after all."

"Why not tonight? We are getting together to celebrate the holiday, so why not add another reason to celebrate?" Harry said with a shrug, buttoning up his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck. "Need a hand with those?"

Ginny looked at the stack of presents in front of her and nodded. "Please," she said with a smile. "Don't you think it would be a bit weird though? We haven't even told mum and dad yet…"

"So we tell them tonight along with everyone else," Harry exclaimed as he picked up the gifts from the table in front of her. "They've been asking for a while now, so why not tell them tonight when we tell everyone else?"

Ginny took a deep breath and thought about what he was saying. He was right. Her parents had been asking them since they got married about grandkids, so what better Christmas present could she give them than telling them that they will become grandparents in the next year. "Okay," Ginny said with a smile.

"Okay?" Harry repeated.

Ginny nodded her head quickly. "Okay, we'll tell them and everyone else tonight. But we need to get a move on or else we'll be late."

"Let's go!" Harry replied with a smile beaming brightly from his face.

. . . . . . . . .

"You're late," Pansy snarked when she opened the door to the Burrow, ushering Ginny and Harry inside. "She's been hounding me about the wedding and babies and life in general. I need someone else for her to pester."

"Good to see you too, Pans," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. "Could you take these bags? I'm having difficulties fitting in the door."

"Yeah sure," Pansy said, taking the bags that were offering to you. "It's good to see you too. I just can't handle any more of her questions. Ron and I haven't even set a date yet and she's asking us about grandchildren. Did she do it to you too?"

Ginny laughed, walking into the entryway and placing the few bags she had onto the bench before sitting down to remove her shoes. "Love, she's been asking me about grandchildren since I could talk," Ginny replied.

"And she's been asking me about them since she met me," Harry chimed in as he walked inside. "Good to see you, Pansy. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Pansy replied before rolling her eyes again. "I just don't understand why the focus has to be on grandchildren. Can't we just be married for a few years first before we start thinking about kids?"

"So tell her that," Ginny suggested as she rose from the bench and removed her coat. "The worst that can happen is that you hurt her feelings for like five seconds and then she'll find something else to focus on."

"I don't want to hurt her feelings," Pansy sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, Pans. I once told her that I was never going to have kids or get married. I'm pretty sure she's forgiven me for that," Ginny said with a shrug as she walked away from Pansy and into the living room where her entire family was gathered.

. . . . . . . . .

After dinner had been served and the coffee brewed, the Weasley family gathered in the living room to relax by the fire for a little while before it was time to open the presents. Everyone had retired to their own little corner of the living room.

Molly and Arthur were cuddled up on the couch as they looked around the room at the joy on everyone's face. Molly was exhausted from cooking, but she wouldn't have changed anything about the evening for the world. She had everyone that she loved gathered around her. It was a picture perfect evening.

Fred and George were playing a board game with Angelina and Hermione on the floor. Ginny wasn't sure what they were playing, but there was plenty of laughter bubbling up each time Fred or George rolled the dice. She was fairly certain that the twins were cheating, but then again that was something the two of them were known for.

Pansy and Ron were seated on the other end of the couch from Molly and Arthur talking about something quietly. Based on the smile on Pansy face, Ginny assumed it was something slightly inappropriate.

Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur had stepped out for a walk before it was time to open presents. Her guess was that they were talking about work and didn't want to bore everyone else with that discussion.

She cuddled in closer to Harry's chest and draped her arm around the back of his neck, placing her legs in his lap. This was exactly how Christmas was supposed to be celebrated. Surrounded by the people who mean the most to her. Maybe Harry was right about telling everyone their news. Although, at the same time, she was still nervous about telling them all because she really wasn't sure how they were going to react. Only time would tell, that's for sure.

"I think it's time for presents," Molly announced, pushing herself up off the couch and walking over to the tree. "Everyone gather around!"

. . . . . . . . .

Two and a half hours later, all of the presents from underneath the tree had been opened and the wrapping paper scraps were scattered all around the floor. Everyone was busy playing with the gadgets and gizmos they had been given.

"There's one last present," Harry announced, setting his book aside and pushing himself up off the couch. He extended a hand to Ginny, which she took happily and rose from the couch.

Molly tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow as she looked from Harry to under the tree and then back to Harry and Ginny. "What do you mean?" she asked. "There's nothing left under the tree."

"That's because this present isn't here quite yet," Ginny replied, placing her hands on her stomach and smiling as she met her mother's eyes.

"No," Molly replied quietly. "You're pregnant?!"

Before Ginny could respond, Molly had jumped up from the couch and wrapped her daughter in her arms. She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Molly and squeezing tightly. As Molly released her and leaned back there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe it," Molly said, furiously brushing the tears away. "How far along are you?"

"Far enough along to know that there are two heartbeats," Ginny replied, smiling broadly.

"Two what now?" Arthur asked, stepping closer and giving Harry a hearty pat on the back.

"Two heartbeats," Harry replied, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist. "We're having twins."


End file.
